Kurimuzon Kakumei
by SetsukaSachiko25
Summary: Solo silencio y calma en un ambiente lleno de tristeza y soledad. Aquellas cosas que alguna vez me llenaron de una extraña alegría, no son más que objetos destruidos por una fuerza que desencadenamos por una tonta discusión. El poder cegó a cada uno de nosotros y este fue el precio a pagar. -SE ACEPTAN OC-


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal, chicos y chicas? Si, sigo viva, solo que casi no ando por aquí. Bien, bien, esta vez quiero presentarles mi último proyecto. Como bien dije, creo que ya es momento de culminar historias y poner un límite a mis creaciones. Sé que ya casi no me creen, porque me la pasaba creando proyectos con la excusa de que eran los últimos, pero esta vez, es el último. Pues, no sé por dónde empezar sinceramente. Este fic lo tenía previsto para mucho antes de mis primeros parciales en la prepa pero con todo un jaleo que se me armo la semana entera, tuve que dejarlo por un buen tiempecito. Quise volver a re-escribir el prólogo, ya que el primero no me convenció para nada. Pues sin más que decir, les dejo el disclaimer pero no sin antes agradecer a dos personitas que me ayudaron de todo un poco con esto:

-Lia-chan555

-Roshi Matsumoto

Sin ellos dándome ideas de cómo desarrollar más o menos, para que el fic quedase decente, creo que hubiera hecho un desastre. ¡Gracias chicos! Bueno, ahora sin más, unas cuantas aclaraciones y puede que para el próximo capítulo (Espero y sé que lo hare), podría estar incluido ya el opening de esta historia.

Aclaraciones:

*Los personajes tendrán entre 20 y 22 años

*Todos los personajes tendrán el nombre europeo

*La historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno

*Algunas partes están vistas desde el punto de vista de los personajes.

"**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. No son de mi propiedad los OC. Pertenecientes a Roshi Matsumoto y Lia-chan555. Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia y mis OC."**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Prologo: Aronikkusu no shutsugen**

"_Silencio…Solo silencio y calma en un ambiente lleno de tristeza y soledad. Aquellas cosas que alguna vez me llenaron de una extraña alegría, no son más que objetos destruidos por una fuerza que desencadenamos por una tonta discusión. El poder cegó a cada uno de nosotros y este fue el precio a pagar. Ahora, solo resta esperar a que alguien encuentre la manera de acabar con esta agonía que envuelve al mundo. ¿Pero quién? Todos ignoran el hecho, de que nuestra vida pende un hilo que en cualquier momento puede romperse. Si solo, aquel día no hubiésemos sido tentados por el deseo de la avaricia. Si tan solo, al enterarnos de lo que era aquella joya, la hubiésemos dejado donde estaba, nada hubiera sido devastado. Lamentablemente, el tiempo comienza a transcurrir y no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Solo queda nuestra esperanza, de que Aronix regrese al lugar que pertenece. ¿Cómo se originó todo esto? ¿Alguien es capaz de decirnos?" _

-Años atrás…-

En una cueva ubicada en el centro de un paisaje hermoso y a la vez abandonado por mucho tiempo, un grupo de investigación se encontraba realizando averiguaciones sobre un extraño suceso. Desde hace algunos cuantos meses, un pequeño grupo que se dirigía al otro lado del bosque que cruzaba por aquel lugar, había salido pero jamás había regresado. Por las noches, se escuchaban extraños ruidos y por lo general, una luz iluminaba el lugar a altas horas de la madrugada. La gente, temerosa de su seguridad, había pedido que se investigase aquel lugar que por muchos años, nadie había conocido. Un grupo de alphas en conjunto con un grupo de omegas, acudió a aquel llamado y sin titubear comenzaron su labor. Mientras los alphas se dedicaban de las labores científicas en el exterior, los omegas se daban a la tarea de examinar el interior. Sin embargo, no era un trabajo que a los omegas les encantase, puesto que su relación era mala con aquel grupo, ya que los consideraban seres humanos sin corazón, sin una pizca de sentimientos y sentían que los hacían a un lado, como si no valiese nada su opinión.

Ambos grupos, tenían una peculiaridad distinta; cada uno se veía de diferente forma. Los Alphas consideraban a los Omegas, personas simples que contaban solo con humildad, un corazón puro, lealtad y con una disposición de dar la vida por cualquiera. Para ellos, no eran características relevantes. Mientras tanto, los Omegas veían reflejados en los Alphas lo contrario a su forma de ser. Los veían como personas sin corazón, sin pizca de sentimientos, intimidantes, que solo querían poder sobre los demás y solo eso. Solo coincidían en una cosa, ambos bandos se odiaban.

-Señor Klein, la base de datos muestra pequeñas interferencias-Dijo uno de los investigadores mientras el nombrado se acomodaba las gafas.

-¿Interferencias?-Dijo pensativo el señor Klein, para luego examinar a su alrededor-No me sorprende, hay muchos árboles aquí. Por cierto, ¿Sabes, algo acerca de los próximos integrantes del grupo? Joven Smet

-Si. Según el señor Laine…-Exclamo haciendo una pausa Smet-Se estima que entrara una cantidad considerable de jóvenes.

-Jóvenes entusiastas que desean poder tener aventuras nuevas que les brinden emociones-Dijo el señor Klein suspirando y formando una sonrisa.

-Entre ellos, oí que el señor Laine menciono a 3 jóvenes que…según tengo entendido, sus padres pertenecieron a esta área-Contesto Smet tecleando unas cuantas cosas.-Sus nombres no los recuerdo del todo, pero 2 de ellos son hermanos y 1 es su amiga.

-Vaya, pues no tengo muchas ideas sobre quienes son.-Dijo Klein mirando al joven Smet-Pero sea como sea, si sus padres estuvieron en esta área, quiere decir que podrían seguir sus pasos.

-En el interior de la cueva-

-Que trabajo más agotador…-Musito uno de los omegas presentes-¡Hey! Descansemos un poco Koller.

-No podemos, recuerda que tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto-Dijo un agotado Koller respirando un poco agitado por el cansancio.-Así que no seas perezoso y a trabajar Claes.

-¿Planeas seguir las órdenes del viejo Klein?-Contesto a Claes cruzándose de brazos.

-Más respeto Claes, que ese viejo como tú lo llamas…-Dijo Koller mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-Te ha salvado en muchas ocasiones. Si no fuera por él, ya estarías despedido y sin donde pasar la noche.

-Bien, entonces…-Respondió Claes rodando los ojos ante las palabras de su compañero-¿Planeas seguir las órdenes del señor Klein?

-Mientras él me ayude con mi situación y sea quien más me ha apoyado…-Exclamo Koller mirando a Claes-Lo hare. Le debo mucho y esta es una manera de darle las gracias.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Te ha lavado el cerebro?-Dijo frunciendo el ceño Claes-¡Despierta! Es un Alpha y tú eres un Omega. Tú conoces la situación de ambos bandos. El solo te utiliza para lo que le conviene y en cuanto vea que ya no le sirves, te hará a un lado y buscara a un nuevo recluta. ¡Así de fácil!

-¡Él nunca lo haría!-Dijo Koller molesto mirando fijamente a su compañero-¡Él es un Alpha distinto! No es como los demás y tú mismo lo has visto. Si fuera como dices que es, nunca hubiera confiado en él. Desgraciadamente no es así y mientras él nos ayude a salir de las peores situaciones, quieras o no, seguiré confiando en él.

-Haz lo que quieras ya, Koller-Finalizo Claes dejando caer su casco de manera brusca.

Al momento de caer, el casco hizo un sonido estruendoso y a la vez sensible, como si se tratara de un chillido agudo. Ambos miraron con curiosidad a esa dirección y notaron como el casco comenzaba a deshacerse dejando a la vista una joya amarilla con pequeñas tonalidades negras y naranjas cristalinas. El color llamo la atención de sus ojos y miraron más de cerca. Claes la tomo entre sus manos y un brillo se reflejó en sus ojos.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-Pregunto Koller observando la rara joya-¿Qué tipo de joya crees que sea?

-Aronix…-Musito Claes con la mirada perdida en la joya-Es…el momento…Llego la oportunidad que esperábamos.

-¿De qué hablas Claes?-Pregunto serio Koller sin entender de lo que hablaba.

-Esta joya, es la que va a cambiar nuestra suerte-Dijo Claes mirando a Koller con una sonrisa torcida-¡Con ella, los papeles se invertirán!

-¡Alto, alto! Explícate Claes…-Dijo aún más confundido Koller.-No te entiendo…

-La piedra Aronix fue hecha hace muchos años, por antiguos alquimistas. Se dice que tiene el poder de cambiar las cosas.-Dijo Claes mirando la piedra, la cual brillaba intensamente-¿Te imaginas Koller? Podemos invertir los papeles y ser nosotros quienes mandemos. Al fin, los Alphas podrán ver cómo se siente.

Koller observo preocupado a Claes, quien sonreía como loco a la piedra. Sin duda, estar tanto tiempo dentro le estaba afectando. Sacudió su cabeza y tomo la piedra, ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de Claes.

-¿Qué haces?-Exclamo molesto Claes al alcanzar a Koller, quien se dirigía a la salida.

-Llevar esta joya al señor Klein.-Dijo Koller serio mientras caminaba más rápido-La estudiara y quizás así, dejes tu locura a un lado.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-Grito Claes parándose frente a Koller.- ¡Es mi momento! ¡Por fin podre cambiarlo todo!

-¡Te está afectando la piedra!-Grito Koller deteniéndose frente a frente.

-Fuera de la cueva-

-Qué raro…-Dijo Smet observando con seriedad los niveles de energía.

-¿Sucede algo? Joven Smet.-Contesto el señor Klein al ver la expresión de Smet.

-Los niveles de energía dentro de la cueva, se salen de control.-Exclamo Smet y el señor Klein no dudo en observar el computador mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-Esto es sumamente peligroso…-Dijo el señor Klein al ver, como en efecto, la energía era bastante alta.- ¡Salgan todos de la cueva! Dile a Hofer, que saque a todo Omega que se encuentre ahí.

-Si señor…-Dijo Smet levantándose rápidamente para correr a avisar a Hofer.

-¿Es que…ha despertado?-Musito el hombre tecleando rápidamente en el computador.

-Dentro de la cueva-

-Lo siento Koller, pero no dejare que lo arruines.-Dijo Claes a unos metros de la salida cargando a Koller, el cual estaba inconsciente.

-¡Claes, Koller!-Dijo Hofer al divisarlos con un tono alarmado-¡Tenemos que salir! ¡Los niveles son muy altos!

-¡Hofer! ¡Tienes que llevarte a Koller!-Grito Claes fingiendo estar preocupado-Se desmayó.

-No hay tiempo, vamos.-Dijo Hofer cargando a Koller para mirar a Claes-Tenemos que salir.

-Corrección…Tienen que salir ustedes…-Musito Claes mientras su rostro se ensombrecía-¡Vamos! ¡Muévanse y salgan de aquí!

Hofer observo con sorpresa que Claes tenía en sus manos aquella joya. Negó rápidamente y salió a prisa de aquella cueva con Koller.

Minutos más tarde, una fuerte explosión se escuchó por todo el lugar. Smet, Koller y Hofer observaron la devastadora escena. Su sorpresa fue peor al ver a Claes sin vida, sujetando la joya, que al parecer absorbía su energía. No hubo más sobrevivientes que ellos, ya que el señor Klein, también había perdido la vida.

-Años más tarde…-

-¡Señor Smet!-Dijo un joven de aproximadamente 17 años.-El señor Koller y el señor Hofer le buscan. Están alarmados, hubo un robo en el área 12.

-¿El área 12 dijiste?-Exclamo Smet girándose hacia el muchacho, quien asintió preocupado-Voy en camino.

El muchacho salió a comunicar la noticia mientras Smet echaba lo necesario a su maletín. Sus sospechas comenzaban a parecer verdaderas. Sabía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. El mal presentimiento comenzaba a hacerse presente en su mente.

Basto un par de horas para llegar a la zona 12 y ver que en efecto, Hofer y Koller se encontraban ahí, bastante alarmados sin saber cómo podía haber ocurrido todo.

-Dime que no se llevaron lo que creo que se llevaron…-Dijo Smet y ambos hombres se miraron temerosos.-No…Es imposible.

-Se…Se llevaron la piedra Aronix…-Musito Hofer serio.

De repente, el clima comenzó a hacerse gris. Hofer observo como los alrededores comenzaban a perder color y los edificios caían. Una risa resonó y todos se giraron a ver de dónde provenía. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Reiter. Sus ojos brillaban de la misma manera que los de Claes al encontrar la piedra:

-¡Suéltala Reiter!-Grito Koller molesto mientras Reiter solo se reía.

-Pero que tontos…-Dijo Reiter sonriendo-Me han ahorrado muchísimo trabajo. El estúpido de Claes, después de todo si sirve para algo.

-No…no es posible.-Dijo Smet sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Éramos amigos!

-¿Te has creído ese cuento?-Respondió Reiter con un brillo frío y burlón en sus ojos.- ¡Tú me robaste el puesto! ¡Yo iba a ser el que trabajase a lado de Klein! ¡Y tú me robaste mi puesto! ¡Todo se fue hacia abajo, el día en que me convertí en un Omega!

-¿Y destruirás a todo el mundo, solo por eso?-Exclamo Hofer serio-¡Gente inocente que no tuvo nada que ver!

-No, hare algo mejor.-Dijo Reiter sonriendo con malicia-¡Cambiare los papeles y sentirán lo que es ser un Omega! ¡Yo controlare este poder! ¡Yo seré el Alpha más grande y el mundo me obedecerá!

Un viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente y Reiter comenzó a llenarse de una energía extraña. Tanta era aquella potencia, que comenzó a destruir todo el entorno. Hofer, Smet y Koller corrieron al área a evacuar.

-¡Tenemos que comenzar a evacuar a la ciudad!-Grito Smet mientras los jóvenes Alpha y Omega salían a tratar de evacuar a toda la gente posible.

-De lo contrario, algo malo podría ocurrir.-Dijo Hofer observando seriamente a ambos hombres.

La evacuación comenzó y fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que el desastre comenzara a presentarse como antaño. Una vez que salieron, observaron una nube de humo. Los niños aterrados se aferraron a sus madres y padres, mientras otros gritaban pidiendo que regresaran por sus familiares. 3 jóvenes contemplaron en aquel momento, la caída de su hogar.

-Mayer…-Dijo Hofen y la nombrada le miro con los ojos cristalizados.

-Keuler…-Dijo Koller y ambos jovenes le miraron con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-Ustedes regresaran…En un par de meses.-Finalizo Smet ajustando sus gafas.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

¡Y este ha sido el prólogo de la historia! ¿Qué les parece? Sí, no hice mención de los OC. Pero para el siguiente capítulo, comenzaran a aparecer. Como es mi costumbre, estoy dispuesta a dejar participar, pero esta vez, no pondré límite de fichas. A continuación se las dejare:

*Nombre Europeo

*Nombre clave dentro del grupo

*Genero (Masculino o Femenino)

*Edad (20-21-22)

*Apariencia (Detallada)

*Personalidad (Detallada)

*Grupo (Alpha/Omega)

*Arma (Blanca no de fuego ni nada por el estilo)

*Ropa (Formal y la que usan dentro de su grupo)

*Característica que los destaca (Tanto Alphas como Omegas, tienen algo que los diferencia de los demás. Siendo principalmente en poder, capacidad de estrategia, etc.)

*Razón por la cual quieren hallar la piedra Aronix

*Pareja (Opcional. Menos Aiden Frost, Bryce Withingale y Lucy Hailstone)

*Datos extras

Las fichas solo las recibo **únicamente** por **MP**. Lo siento, pero no los recibiré por review. Sin más, espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Matta ne, yatze!


End file.
